


Sebastian never did get around to his Tricky Dick joke.

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe: Wrong Number, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Blaine gets a surprise text from an unknown number. The best New Year’s Eve of his life ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	Sebastian never did get around to his Tricky Dick joke.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of it this weekend, most of it today. It was worth it. Immersing myself in their date was the best. Hopefully everyone enjoys it just as much.

Blaine’s phone pinged with a text alert, which he checked right away since studying wasn’t going well anyway. It was a bit too noisy in the coffee shop for effective studying. Anyway, the text was from an unknown number and was a picture of Richard Nixon holding his fingers up in a peace sign. Which, what the fuck?

Normally Blaine ignored unknown numbers, but Richard Nixon? So he texted back. _Who are you and why are you sending me a picture of Nixon?_

**I’m your hook-up from last night, and this is the dick pic you requested.**

Blaine blinked. He wished he had a hook-up last night instead of watch Sam eat Cheetos while he played Call of Duty. _You really aren’t._

**You mean this is a wrong number?**

_Obviously._

**Huh. Good riddance. He was a bad fuck anyway.**

_Then why are you sending him a dick pic? Even if it is of Nixon._

**Better a bad fuck for New Year’s Eve than no fuck at all.**

Considering Blaine had no prospects for a New Year’s Eve date either, he commiserated entirely. He texted back. _Good luck._

After a pause long enough that Blaine went back to studying for the MCAT exam, another text came through. **Send me a picture.**

He rolled his eyes. _I’m not sending a stranger dick pics!_

**No, a headshot, although I wouldn’t complain about a dick pic too.**

_Why?_

**Well, I’m obviously now free for New Year’s Eve, and if you’re attractive enough, you might fit the bill.**

_And if I’m not?_

_Although let me clarify, I don’t care if I am or not, since that isn’t a request that gets dates. I’m just curious._

**Feisty and progressive. I like it. I might even consider you, regardless of how you look now. So, send the pic already.**

_You’re reaching stalkery levels here. I’m not sending strangers my pic._

**I want a date for New Year’s Eve, not your banking PIN. Come on. You know you want to.**

_How do you figure that?_

**You’re still texting me.**

And that made Blaine pause. He was having fun texting this guy. He didn’t know if it was because he was lonely and wouldn’t mind a hook-up for New Year’s Eve as well, or if it was the way this guy was a bit out there, yet still entertaining. He bit his lip in contemplation and then switched to his camera roll. Finding the picture he was looking for, one of him rolling his eyes at Tina’s latest relationship drama when they Facetimed that Sam snuck a picture of as blackmail, he sent it to the unknown number. And then waited impatiently.

The little three dots came up and lasted for a good minute before a new text came through. **Aren’t you a cutie and still feisty? If you’re still game, I have a ticket to the Mayor’s Ball with your name on it.**

A second later, a picture came through of a guy with poufy hair, scrunched up eyes, and a small, shaggy dog licking up the side of his face.

Blaine would never admit the sound he made at the cuteness of it. And then it registered. _Isn’t the Mayor’s Ball the hottest ticket in town? Wait! Are you even in NYC? Are you talking about some other mayor? You have an Ohio number._

**Huh. I didn’t even notice we both had Ohio numbers. But, yes, NYC’s Mayor’s Ball. Why would I go to some second rate city’s ball? And does this mean you’re from Ohio? Whereabouts? I was only there for two years, but that’s where I first got an American cellphone.**

_I grew up in Westerville. And why would you want to take some stranger to the hottest bill in town? You could take literally anyone._

**No way! I went to Dalton! And apparently, I can take anyone but the cutie who interests me.**

**Yes, that means you.**

_Wait a minute. I don’t recognize you. I was in Dalton until junior year. How old are you?_

**Definitely old enough for dick pics, don’t worry. I transferred in my junior year. We might have been ships passing in the night.**

_I guess. I really only kept contact with the Warblers after leaving._

**Now you wait a minute! Are you the infamous Warbler lead who defected to some crummy public school???**

_McKinley wasn’t crummy! Well, some of it wasn’t._

**YOU ARE. This is priceless. Now you have to come with me so I can post the picture on the Dalton alumni page. I’ll be internet famous.**

_I don’t want to go with you anymore._

**I thought you didn’t want to go with me at all.**

Even with it just being text, Blaine’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He was becoming stupidly into this conversation, and he had to admit, even if only to himself, he really wanted to put on his tux and go to the Mayor’s Ball. He even had a new bowtie with little champagne bottles and stars on it that he had been saving for a special occasion. 

**Are you there? Did I scare you off already?**

_I’m here. What’s your name? If I’m going to be your in for infamy, I want to internet stalk you first._

**That’s the spirit! Sebastian Smythe. Check the Manhattan District Attorney website.**

So Blaine did, where he thought he found Sebastian in a large group shot. He was a tall, thin drink of water. He also did a google search for his name and Dalton. He found pictures of him amongst a lacrosse championship series corresponding to Blaine’s senior year at McKinley. There were no pictures with anyone Blaine had been friends with. They really did run in separate circles at Dalton. But it was clear that he was probably who he said he was. It wouldn’t be smart to lie about being part of the DA’s office.

He sort of lost time checking out webpages and Facebook posts, so it was only when he got a new text that he remembered he had left Sebastian hanging. 

**So? Are you in?**

Before he could overthink it, Blaine was already typing. _I am. I even have a tuxedo._

**That’s the spirit. Now, not to be stalkery again, but can I have your name?**

Blaine bopped his phone against his forehead. _It’s Blaine Anderson._

He then entered Sebastian’s name and photo into his contacts with a smile on his face. New Year’s Eve was in a day and a half, and considering he had to get his tuxedo dry cleaned, he packed up his studying supplies and headed home.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Blaine burst into the apartment, already calling for Sam. Coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich, Sam said, “Whoa there, dude, what’s up?”

“I have a date for New Year’s Eve, and you’ll never guess where we’re going!”

“Oh, thank god. I know we said we would have a gaming evening if neither of us had a date, but I was invited out by this chick Mercedes, and it felt weird inviting my roommate on a first date. I totally would have for you, dude, but still!”

“Wait; what? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know I would have supported you.”

“That’s why. I knew you’d be happy for me, but then you’d mope through New Year’s Eve alone, and I’d hate that.”

Moved, Blaine said, “Sam," and pulled him in for a hug. Sam hugged back just as tightly. He continued, “How about after I get my tux to the dry cleaners we have that gaming night tonight?”

“Why do you need your tux?”

“Oh! My date is to the Mayor’s Ball!”

“Someone had a spare ticket to the Mayor’s Ball this late in the game?”

“Yeah, I know; it’s weird, but he doesn’t seem like the dating type, so…”

“And you agreed to a date with him?”

Blaine thought about his reasons, worried suddenly that it was all about the Mayor’s Ball ticket and not about the person, for the little he knew of Sebastian. But then he remembered how easily the texts had flowed and how Sebastian had liked it when he stood up for himself, and he knew that the Ball was a bonus, but he would have gone on a date with Sebastian anyway.

“I know I usually look for a boyfriend from my dates, but he intrigued me, and for one date and a possible midnight kiss, that was enough.”

“How’d you meet this guy? Was he in the café you were studying in?”

Suddenly a bit embarrassed, Blaine mumbled his answer. Sam just raised an eyebrow at him, and he caved instantly. “His last hook-up gave him the wrong number, my number, and we got to texting.”

“You haven’t even seen the guy?”

“We exchanged pictures, and I internet stalked him.”

“Blaine! You don’t know he’s who he says he was! Even with a picture. He could be a serial killer for all you know!”

“I doubt a serial killer would coordinate pictures and articles from Dalton and the Manhattan DA’s office.”

“I don’t like… wait a minute. Dalton? Isn’t that your old prep school?”

“Yeah. As it turned out, he transferred there after I left.”

Sam put both hands on his shoulders. “Doesn’t that seem a little too coincidental to you? I’m telling you, you’re going to end up in pieces strewn around Riverside Park.”

“How about you meet him when he comes to pick me up? You can see for yourself that he is who he says he is.”

“Fine. But during our gaming session tonight, we are both internet stalking him more!”

“Promise. Now let me get my tux. I want to get it to the overnight dry cleaners before five.”

Sam went to get snacks for their Gaming Extravaganza, as Sam was calling it, and Blaine checked over his tux before rushing it to the dry cleaners and making double sure with the clerk that it would be ready by tomorrow afternoon before 3:00 p.m.

Blaine got home before Sam, so he texted Sebastian to give him a head’s up. _My roommate wants to meet you before our date to make sure you won’t kill me and chop up my body._

**LOL. Only your roommate is worried about that? I’d be worried about your lack of survival skills too, but since that’s working for me, I won’t. 😉**

_Laugh it up. Your chance for a kiss at midnight is declining with every LOL._

**I thought the kiss was a given with the date? It is New Year’s Eve, after all.**

_Are you sure you’re with the DA’s office? Consent is sexy, and never assume._

**Still feeling feisty, I see. And hoisted by my own petard. I guess I will have to break out the charm. Wanna see a dick pic?**

_Who will it be this time? Dick van Dyke?_

**Naw, it’s for NYE. We need someone dressed up and classic.** A picture of Warren Beatty as Dick Tracey was sent a second later.

Blaine huffed in amusement despite himself. _Do you have a stockpile of pictures of people named Dick or what?_

**I do, actually! When I’m running for president in twenty years, no one will find a picture of my dick on someone’s hacked phone.**

_You’re not kidding, are you?_

**😉 Be the change you want to see in the world.**

That made Blaine pause and consider the words beyond a teasing text. That was why he was applying to medical school. He had tried the arts thing and still loved to sing and perform, but it was tainted by the audition process and the industry's jaded nature. 

After his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and thankfully went into remission after treatment, he had started performing at the pediatrics ward at the local hospital, which was more fulfilling than anything he had done performance-wise in the last year. So he rethought his priorities, and suddenly medical school made sense. He wanted to make art and help people, but he wanted to have a lasting and positive impact on the world in a tangible way. He could see himself being more fulfilled by being a singing pediatrics surgeon rather than an ego-inflated Broadway star who coasted through charity performances.

_I get that._

Sam came home then, and Blaine closed his phone and settled in for a night of gaming with his best friend.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next day, Blaine was jittery all morning. Well, considering they woke up around eleven, there wasn’t much of a morning, but he was filled with fluttering butterflies in his belly all the same. He was excited to go to a ball and excited to meet Sebastian and worried that his tux wouldn’t be ready, and it took Sam thirty minutes to calm him down enough to eat lunch.

After lunch, he sat on the sofa with his knee bouncing, supposedly watching the Star Wars marathon as Sam texted his own date. When his phone pinged with an incoming text, he jumped. **So I made dinner reservations for 6:30 p.m. Pick you up at 6?**

_That should be fine. I’ll let you know if I’m running late. I had to get my tux dry cleaned._

**I’m feeling the love! I bet you look smashing in a tux.**

_I bet you say that to all the boys._

The three dots blinked for a couple of minutes. Finally, the text just said, **Only the ones who put in the effort.**

Blaine snorted out a laugh. He just bet that wasn’t what Sebastian was thinking. He seemed too much of a flirt to not use it to get guys into bed regularly. He was probably hoping Blaine wouldn’t call him out on it, but where was the fun in that?

_I’m thinking if they are agreeable to going to bed with you, you consider them putting in the effort._

**Well, it doesn’t hurt. LOL.**

_And there are your chances of a midnight kiss decreasing again._

**Dammit!**

Blaine laughed, and Sam looked over at him in inquiry. Blaine just shook his head, and Sam shrugged and went back to his own texting.

_I better run to the dry cleaners. I’ll see you later!_

**Great! Don’t forget to text me your address.**

Blaine did so and then got dressed in some jogging pants and a sweater to go to the dry cleaners. He arrived just before three, and his tux was waiting for him, thankfully. He checked it over while there to make sure it looked good and had all the garments like the cummerbund. It looked perfect, and he was so thrilled with the job they’d done he gave a fifty percent tip and almost hugged the clerk. 

He rushed home, making sure to hold the garment high, so it didn’t drag. After conferring with Sam about the timing of his own New Year’s Eve plans, Blaine jumped into the shower first since Sam wasn’t picking up his date until eight.

Once out of the shower and clean-shaven, Blaine began doing his hair, which always took the longest. Given Sebastian’s joke about classic-looking, Blaine left his hair curled into a bit of a mini-pompadour with just a hint of wave and volume rather than his everyday slicked-back look. Then noticing the clock, he rushed into putting on his tuxedo, smoothing each piece into place as he dressed. Finally, he took out his black-on-black champagne bottle bowtie and tied it neatly around his neck.

Right, when he was done, the doorbell rang, and he panicked. It was only 5:50 p.m. Sebastian was early. He quickly shined his shoes and tied them on before rushing out of the room to save Sebastian from Sam. However, when he got to the living room, Sam was laughing and clapping Sebastian on the back, who just looked smugly satisfied. 

Which, what the fuck? How had Sebastian won Sam over so quickly? And then he noticed just how Sebastian looked in this year’s Armani, and his breath caught. It fit like a glove, and he looked tall and dashing.

A bit breathless, Blaine said, “Hey…?” and watched as they both turned towards him. Sam was beaming still, but Blaine only had eyes for Sebastian, so he saw the gobsmacked look that came over his face before it was blanked out. He felt more confidant then. If he could get that look out of Sebastian, he had definitely done it all right.

He smiled easily then and walked as suavely as he could over to Sebastian. He said, “Hi, I’m Blaine,” and he held out his hand for a shake. 

Sebastian looked down at his hand and then smiled flirtily. He put his hand in Blaine’s but instead of shaking it, he tugged Blaine forward and pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek. “You look smashing. No one will be able to take their eyes off you.”

“Even you?”

“Especially me,” Sebastian responded, and Blaine was surprised at his serious tone. There wasn’t a hint of the mocking or joking that had peppered their texts. He felt a faint blush heat up his cheeks as Sebastian held his gaze a little too long and a little too intensely.

Sam coughed, breaking the moment the two of them were having, and Blaine’s blush grew even more heated at Sam’s knowing look.

Sam said, “Nice meeting you, Sebastian. We’ll have to hang out sometime. Blaine, I won’t wait up.”

As Blaine started sputtering out denials, Sebastian smiled wide and replied, “Great meeting you too. And that sounds fantastic to me. Ready to go, killer?”

Blaine mock-frowned at Sebastian even though butterflies were back in his belly. “And there goes another point from your chances of a midnight kiss, just so you know.”

As they left the apartment after Blaine picked up his wallet, phone, and keys, Sebastian turned towards him. He pouted but had a grin hovering around the edges of his mouth, and his eyes were twinkling. “Would it help if I said I got us reservations at Le Coucou?”

“How on earth did you get a reservation at Le Coucou in two days?”

Sebastian winked. “You really don’t want to know. The chef is one kinky bastard.”

“Oh my god! You are shameless!”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“I would tell you how very much it is not, but you got reservations at Le CouCou, so I can’t quite bring myself to care. You’re corrupting me.”

“Now, that’s what I like to hear. It sounds like I made up a couple of points on the midnight kiss scale.” Sebastian laughed at the look on Blaine’s face and proceeded to hail a taxi with New Yorker ease. It took them to the restaurant on Lafayette Street, and since they arrived at 6:25 p.m., Blaine had a feeling like the night was going to flow perfectly. He hoped so at least and decided not to worry about it. Things would happen as they happened, and he was just going to enjoy the company and the flirting and the magic of the night.

Sebastian gave his last name to the hostess, who showed them right to their table near the back window, despite other couples waiting. After discussing it with Sebastian, they decided on the crab with celeriac and honey crisp apples as an appetizer. Blaine let Sebastian order them some glasses of wine to go with it since he seemed to know what he was talking about with the sommelier and Blaine didn’t.

Looking at the menu, Blaine tried to use his high school French to decipher the items before reading the English translations. He did better than expected and was happy about that. Blaine chose the Dover sole main dish, while Sebastian asked for the Maine lobster and consulted again with the sommelier about a new bottle of wine that would go well with both their main dishes.

Blaine was reluctantly impressed. After the waitstaff left, Blaine said, “You seem to know your wine. I must admit, if it isn’t whiskey, I don’t know what I’m talking about. It’s the Midwesterner in me.”

“I lived in France for six years before going to Dalton, and I made it a priority to learn once I realized how much I liked wine. I like to think savoring it lessens the chance I’ll become an alcoholic.”

Blaine nodded, wondering if there was family history that made him worry about it but didn’t ask. It was the first date, after all, and New Year’s Eve, and he’d rather this be a flirty date than a serious topic one. He raised his glass and said, “Here’s to responsible drinking and good food.”

Sebastian clinked his glass against Blaine’s and said, “Cheers!”

Their appetizer was delivered, and as they ate, Blaine got Sebastian talking about his job. Given what he had gleaned from their texts, he was kind of surprised to discover a lot of people were surprised that Sebastian was passionate about his work and victim’s rights. Sebastian said, “I was a bit selfish and competitive in school, and a lot of people thought that was all there was to my motivations. So when I start talking about rape victims and respecting their experiences and autonomy, it surprises people.”

“Well, I didn’t get that impression from your texts. I mean, we didn’t talk about it, but you pointed me towards your job first thing, and I inferred it was important to you.”

“Well, apparently, you’re smarter than most people I know.”

“Or maybe I didn’t have any preconceptions except your taste in dick pictures,” Blaine replied with a wink, making Sebastian laugh.

Sebastian asked, “So what about you? I actually don’t know what you do at all.”

“Currently, I teach music at a school uptown, but I’m studying to go to med school next fall. I’ve taken the prerequisite classes and am taking the MCAT in January. My applications will go out by the end of January as well.”

“Music to med school doesn’t seem to be an obvious career transition.”

“Well, I always said I wanted to make art and help people, and music was my first love, so that was what I pursued as an undergraduate. I tried getting on Broadway for a while and made it as an extra or understudy a couple of times, but it wasn’t as fulfilling as I had thought. The industry is so cutthroat and just… cynical that I lost all respect for the industry in terms of what I wanted to put out into the world.”

“And thus, med school?”

“Yeah. I just think making a real, concrete difference in each person I treat will bring me joy.”

“Then more power to you.”

Blaine beamed at Sebastian as their appetizer dishes were cleared to make room for their main dishes. After their meals were delivered, the sommelier and Sebastian talked about the wine, and Sebastian did the tasting ritual while Blaine tried not to giggle at how movie-perfect-serious both of them were. They actually talked about the sweet floral notes to the wine, and Blaine covered his mouth to hide his grin, but Sebastian caught his eye and winked at him, so Blaine let a little laugh out and smiled indulgently.

After the sommelier left, Sebastian said, “You really know nothing of wine, do you?”

Trying the glass that was poured for him, Blaine responded, “I know that this wine is delicious; you chose well.”

“Well, it is about $500 for the bottle, so I would hope so.”

Blaine’s eyes went big. He leaned forward and whispered, “You spent $500 on the wine alone?”

An understanding but defiant look came over Sebastian’s face. He covered Blaine’s hand, which was resting on the table, and squeezed it lightly. “Hey, I usually work eighty hours a week, and it's New Year’s Eve. It’s my splurge night, and I want to share it with you. Indulge me?”

Biting his lip, Blaine looked at Sebastian through his lashes. Sebastian looked slightly contrite but still hopeful, and Blaine couldn’t ruin this evening for him, or both of them, rather. He flipped his hand to squeeze Sebastian’s back. “All right, but even if this night is a bust, you have to promise me another date where I can take you out. There will be no $500 bottles of wine, but at least I’d feel better being able to splurge as much as I can on you too.”

Sebastian’s smile was breathtaking as he nodded. They then turned towards their meals before they got cold. Blaine’s Dover sole was delicious, but the lobster that Sebastian insisted he try was beyond good. He almost moaned obscenely when the tastes exploded on his tongue. Sebastian gave him a knowing look, so Blaine kicked him under the table, making Sebastian chuckle and trap his foot between his. They didn’t quite play footsie, but their feet remained entwined for the rest of dinner. 

Just as they were finishing dinner, a man came over to their table, and Sebastian stood up to kiss him on both cheeks, and they talked rapidly in French as they hugged. Blaine understood enough to gather that this was the chef, and he mentally figured out enough French to say, "I really enjoyed our meal,” after Sebastian introduced them. They both laughed at his bad French, but it was kind-hearted, and in midwestern English, the chef said, “Thank you so much for your kind words, and I’m happy you both enjoyed your meals.”

Blaine smiled and replied, “The lobster Sebastian ordered was divine, and I loved my Dover sole.”

The chef squeezed his arm, and after more kisses with rapid French between him and Sebastian, he went around to other tables in the restaurant, and Sebastian and Blaine sat back down.

They decided against dessert, both being full and because it was about time to head to the ball, so Sebastian got the check and put it on his credit card with what Blaine could tell was an exorbitant tip. But then again, considering how close Sebastian and the chef seemed, as well as his interactions with the sommelier, Blaine figured it made sense even if the amount made him blink in disbelief. When Sebastian splurged, he really meant it.

Sebastian put his hand lightly against Blaine’s back as they walked out of the restaurant, and Blaine kind of loved it a lot more than it would seem to warrant. It just felt like Sebastian was continuing the care and consideration he had put into the entire date, especially since with the wine before and during dinner, Blaine was feeling a little buzzed. Not unsteady, necessarily, but definitely buoyant and appreciative of the minute guiding. Because the night remained magical, Sebastian was again immediately able to flag down an open taxi, and they headed to the venue for the Mayor’s Ball. 

The traffic jammed up a couple of blocks from the venue, and as the taxi came to a stall, Sebastian asked, “Wanna walk the rest of the way? The night isn’t that cold, and it’ll probably be faster.”

“Sounds great.” After insisting, Blaine paid the taxi driver, and they got out to walk the three blocks. Feeling confident and happy, Blaine reached over to hold Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian squeezed back and looked over at Blaine with a slight smile. Blaine brushed their shoulders, and Sebastian huffed out a pleased laugh.

The air was crisp, and the night was only lightly cloudy, so it was a beautiful winter evening for a walk, although Blaine was happy for his wool overcoat. Once they reached the red carpet for the event, the security staff checked Sebastian’s invitation against the list of attendees, and as they were allowed in, Sebastian again guided Blaine with a light touch to his back. 

They checked their overcoats and pocketed their return slips, and seeing Sebastian’s bowtie was crooked, Blaine said, “Hold on a second,” as he reached up and straightened Sebastian’s bowtie and smoothed his jacket down his shoulders. Once done, he found Sebastian gazing at him fondly, causing Blaine to blush lightly as he said, “All better.”

“Thank you. You still look as debonair as earlier this evening, just so you know.”

Blaine grinned. “I had an abiding fondness for bowties when I was younger. I’m used to keeping them straight.”

“I did notice the design on yours. Very festive.”

“Yet classy, right?” Blaine asked with a wink.

“Obviously,” Sebastian replied with a flirty tug on one end of the bowtie. They grinned ridiculously at each other until a cough behind them got them moving onwards into the ball.

The band was playing a waltz, and the dancers were swaying to the music as groups of patrons talked in groups, and waiters circulated with champagne. The decorations were a wintery mix of silver and ice blue, and Blaine admired the decorator’s taste in crafting something festive without being all about Christmas. Even the Christmas trees mostly had silver and blue ornaments.

They admired the view for a minute before Sebastian pointed towards the bar on the right. “I see some work colleagues over by the bar. Want to come with me to work the room?”

“Sure, I’d be happy to.”

So, they joined Sebastian’s coworkers, and when they asked Sebastian how they met, Blaine jumped in and said they went to the same prep school. Sebastian was obviously trying to make a good impression on his bosses, and Blaine felt comfortable helping him with that. Sebastian squeezed his hand and smiled fondly at him when he agreed. They made small talk as they circled the room for the next ninety minutes and even got three minutes with the mayor when the DA introduced Sebastian to him as an up and coming associate district attorney.

After that, Sebastian noticed a photographer who was taking attendee photos for a fee, and he insisted on two photos, one for each of them. He gave his email address to the photographer and promised to send Blaine’s to him once they arrived. Blaine beamed at him for the thoughtfulness and couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Sebastian turned in shock at the press of Blaine’s lips but only smiled wide and winked at him when Blaine pulled back slowly.

By this time, it was just past eleven, and Sebastian took his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor. “I can’t believe we haven’t danced yet. We must fix that immediately. It’s criminal I haven’t had you in my arms yet.”

“Is it a felony offense?”

“Well, it certainly isn’t as trivial as a misdemeanor,” Sebastian retorted with a quickness that left Blaine breathless but on a laugh. Sebastian always seemed to be ready to banter at the drop of a hat, and Blaine could see why he would be a good trial lawyer. He was always ready with a rebuttal.

But then the music swelled, and Blaine let Sebastian twirl him into his arms. It was a grand gesture, but Blaine just flowed easily under Sebastian’s dance directing in keeping with the evening. They close-danced through two songs before the band started the upbeat “In the Mood,” and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Blaine as he stepped back into an open position, just holding one of Blaine’s hands. Blaine grinned sharply at him, twisted his feet in the start of a swing dance, and leaned back. Then they were off.

They fumbled here and there, but they were remarkably in tune for never having danced swing together before. Blaine knew he was a good follow, and he found that Sebastian gave clear cues, so it was easier than expected to trust Sebastian’s lead. They didn’t do any crazy stunts, but he did let Sebastian dip him back, and Sebastian moved with it when Blaine twirled out of it under their arms to twist back upright. 

By the end of the song, they were both laughing, and the crowd gave the entire dance floor a round of applause since only a few capable couples had stuck around once the swing dancing started. Blaine doubted he and Sebastian had been the best ones on the dancefloor, he had seen some quick step twirling out of the corner of his eye, but he felt they did a decent enough job. He had certainly enjoyed it tremendously, which was all that mattered when it came right down to it.

Sebastian did a theatrical bow and then pointed towards Blaine with a wave of both hands in his own round of applause, which made the crowd laugh. Blaine couldn’t help the pleased blush that heated his cheeks as he and Sebastian left the dance floor and headed towards one of the waiters with glasses of champagne. Blaine would have killed for a cold glass of water, but he could see on his watch that it was close to midnight, and he wanted to celebrate New Year’s Eve properly with Sebastian more.

They picked up their glasses just as the band started the ten-second countdown to midnight. Blaine and Sebastian joined the crowd in counting down the seconds, and at one, Sebastian clinked his glass against Blaine’s, and as confetti fell from the ceiling, Blaine forewent drinking and instead pulled Sebastian into an intense kiss. 

Sebastian hadn’t even bothered lifting his glass either, so he obviously was on the same page as Blaine. He pulled Blaine closer and wrapped one hand around Blaine’s jaw to hold him close as the kiss deepened. Once the kiss ended, when Blaine’s mind was still a pile of goo, Sebastian whispered against his mouth, “I thought I was in negative points for a midnight kiss?”

Gathering all his wits, not wanting to let Sebastian get the better of him in the banter game, but suspecting he was going to be a little too honest, he replied, “Well, if the exorbitant tip you left for dinner didn’t convince me, then your solid lead in dancing did. Respect for both servers and your follow goes a long way with me.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed a small but fond smile to Blaine’s lips before turning so that their cheeks pressed together. He said, “You’re a class act, killer. Don’t let anyone ever tell you differently.”

Blaine’s lips quirked into a small smile, but then it turned into a grin as he turned his head to face Sebastian. “Not so classy as to resist you taking me home.”

Sebastian’s eyes darkened, and his smile turned flirty. “Wow. I guess my dancing is bringing sexy back.”

Laughing, Blaine said, “If you say so, Justin Timberlake. What say you take me home now, and we’ll see if you’re as fly there?”

“Ooh. Just you wait, killer. I’ll have you singing future love sounds in no time.”

Blaine laughed, and after they deposited their full champagne glasses, he followed Sebastian to the coat check area with a spring in his step.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
By the time they reached Sebastian’s apartment building, it was closing in on 1:30 a.m., and light snow was falling. It felt magical, even though their trip home hadn’t been as easy as earlier in the evening. It was impossible to get a cab, so they ended up on the subway and had to walk the final eight blocks to Sebastian’s place.

But it was a magical experience regardless. Sebastian held his hand the entire way, and they sang _Auld Lang Syne_ softly as they walked. Blaine was surprised they both knew the lyrics but still enjoyed the harmonizing. Sebastian had a surprisingly excellent tenor that blended well with Blaine’s.

Blaine could tell Sebastian was just as happy as he was, and the good cheer made him giddy. Add in the anticipation, and Blaine was practically floating down the street. He was dancing a little bit, to be honest. Sebastian just laughed every time Blaine’s feet tip-tapped in rhythm.

Once at Sebastian’s door, Sebastian asked, “Dog might be a bit excited at having company. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Your dog’s name is Dog?”

“Dogstoevsky. I went through an alienated, existential Russian phase in law school.”

Blaine laughed and said, “I love dogs, and I demand you wear a black turtleneck as you read Notes From Underground for me someday. It’ll be angsty and melodramatic, and I’ll treasure every minute of it as blackmail material.”

“I’ll have you know, I can rock a black turtleneck better than your average hipster.” Sebastian opened the door slowly, and Blaine could hear the clicking of dog nails on the hardwood floors and some excited barking. Once Sebastian knew Dog wouldn’t jump on Blaine, he opened the door fully and kneeled to give his dog some love. It was adorable.

Once the dog was sufficiently settled, Sebastian looked up with an easy smile and asked, “I have to take him out for his final walk of the evening. You wanna come with us?”

“I’d love to.”

So they loosened their bowties and unbuttoned their shirts a little, and took the dog for a walk. This time Blaine enticed Sebastian into singing _Silent Night_ as the dog sniffed every tree and hydrant. As they walked, Blaine kept finding his gaze drawn to Sebastian’s profile. He looked disheveled but gorgeous, and the desire that had been stoked at the ball began to heat into a boil. After about half an hour, they were headed back to Sebastian’s apartment, and Sebastian had his arm wrapped around Blaine given the shivers of chilliness Blaine hadn’t been able to hide.

Once back at the apartment, Blaine studied the living room as he took off his coat and jacket. The space was cozier than he had expected. Sebastian came off as hip and modern, but the couches were a comfortable-looking cotton in navy blue, and the photographs on the one brick wall were black and white cityscapes of Paris, which gave it a timeless feel. Sebastian was giving a snack to Dog and getting him settled in his bed with some belly rubs. Finally, Dog was chewing on a rawhide bone, and Sebastian straightened up with a stretching curve of his spine. He then walked over to Blaine and tugged on the ends of his bowtie, and said, “Come here, you,” as he pulled him into a kiss.

Blaine was happy to oblige. They traded open-mouthed kisses as Blaine slid his hands through Sebastian’s hair, messing it up and letting the strands slide through his fingers. Sebastian kept his hands on Blaine’s hips and started directing him backward towards what Blaine assumed was the bedroom. He still trusted Sebastian’s lead, so he just followed the directing hands until the darkness of the bedroom penetrated Blaine’s closed eyelids, and Sebastian stopped kissing him with a groan to grope for the light switch. 

Sebastian said, “Let me wash the dog off my hands and show you where the bathroom is, and then I am going to kiss the hell out of you. Sound like a plan?”

Somewhat breathless, Blaine responded, “Sounds like the best plan.” They quickly made work of going to the bathroom, finding a toothbrush for Blaine for later, and before Blaine could catch his breath, they were back in the bedroom, and Sebastian was undressing him and kissing him ardently.

Blaine tried to give as good as he got, but the desire was pulsing in his veins, and he felt fuzzier from desire than he had earlier after their wine-filled dinner. Every bit of skin Sebastian unearthed was kissed and caressed, keeping Blaine on the edge of electric overload. As Sebastian finally had him shucking his shirt and bowtie and pressed their chest together, Blaine said, “Oh god. You need to be naked now. Why aren’t you naked.”

Sebastian laughed against his mouth. “Because you haven’t unwrapped me yet.”

Arching into Sebastian when he bit a hickey into Blaine’s throat, Blaine whined in the back of his throat. “I’m stupidly in lust with you right now. You’re lucky I can still talk. I don’t think your shirt would survive my hands.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Blaine said, “Don’t you dare!” as Sebastian laughed again. When he initiated another kiss, Sebastian began undoing his own shirt. Blaine gripped his hair again, tilting his head for a better angle for their kiss. As his grip tightened to probably too tight, Sebastian just growled against his mouth.

Sebastian practically wrenched off his shirt and said, “Take off your pants, Blaine, and get in bed. I don’t think I can take any more teasing.” Blaine just nodded frantically. With extreme reluctance, he stepped away from Sebastian and watched avidly as Sebastian resumed undressing until a pointed look from Sebastian reminded Blaine to undress as well.

Soon, yet taking too long, they were undressed, and Sebastian was easing Blaine onto his back in the middle of the bed. Blaine’s hands were capturing the breadth of Sebastian’s shoulders as Sebastian hovered over Blaine like a stalking big cat, his eyes dark and his expression predatory. Blaine moaned involuntarily and arched his core into Sebastian’s as he threw his head back. Both of them hard, Sebastian’s hips snapped down, pinning Blaine’s hips to the bed as Sebastian sucked another bruise into Blaine’s exposed neck. Blaine suspected he would have multiple hickeys before the night was through, but he found he looked forward to having the reminders.

As their hands mapped each other’s bodies, their hips set a driving rhythm. It was too dry and fast to sustain but felt glorious all the same. Before it became too much, Sebastian pulled back and reached into his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. Blaine was panting and used those seconds to catch his breath while admiring Sebastian’s quivering ab muscles and defined arms. His cock was gorgeous too. He was so stupidly attractive it wasn’t fair, except he was here in bed with Blaine, which made it all worthwhile.

Sebastian held out the condom and asked, “How do you want me? I’m happy to oblige any and every way you want.” He mocked leered. “And I do mean any way.”

Blaine laughed and ran his hand lightly down the middle of Sebastian’s chest to his treasure trail and then down to his cock, where he stroked it up and down a couple of times. “Just like this, with you in me, and driving me even wilder.”

“As the gentleman desires,” Sebastian replied with a kiss that was remarkably sweet for how hard he was. Blaine reveled in it.

Soon, Sebastian was encouraging Blaine to lift his hips with gentle hands and a quick tongue on his cock so he could slide a pillow underneath them. When Sebastian first entered him with two fingers, Blaine saw stars. He was begging almost wordlessly by the time Sebastian had three fingers gliding in and out, and Blaine was rock hard. Then Sebastian was bending Blaine’s legs into as easy a spread as possible in that position and contorting down to engage Blaine in a filthy kiss, which Blaine was only too happy to reciprocate. Blaine whispered, “Come inside, Sebastian,” and Sebastian groaned against his mouth.

He said, “You’re going to kill me,” but reared back to enter Blaine in one long glide. It put everything Blaine had felt already to shame. It was passion and electricity traveling through his nerve endings like wildfire. Even with the quickened feelings, the fuck started off slow and languid as Sebastian dominated it with ironclad control. Blaine was breathlessly begging out near whispered words before Sebastian progressed faster and faster. By the time Blaine’s orgasm came roaring into him, his legs were shaking, and his head was thrashing on the other pillow. 

When Blaine went boneless under him, Sebastian growled out, “Fuck,” and slammed into Blaine’s ass for a long minute until he also came with a shout as his body stilled and then shuddered as he collapsed onto Blaine. Blaine was too blissed out to be bothered by the weight; he actually liked feeling surrounded by Sebastian’s warmth.

Sebastian’s cock had slipped out when he fell onto Blaine, so he was careful getting up to keep the condom on. Blaine blinked sleepily at him, and Sebastian just shushed him quietly and said, "Wait here.” He then got up to get a washcloth dampened with warm water to wipe Blaine down, who patted Sebastian’s hands in thanks. His overheated and sweaty skin began to cool, so Blaine was happy when after shutting off the lights, Sebastian slipped back into bed with him and pulled him close into the little spoon position. Blaine murmured, “Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

Sebastian whispered back, “Pleasure was all mine, killer,” and then Blaine was deeply asleep. He only woke briefly to use the bathroom once and instead sleep until nearly eleven again when Sebastian was kissing him awake. Once Blaine’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at Sebastian, Sebastian said, “I’m going to walk Dog and get us some bagels. You stay here, okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

Blaine dozed until Sebastian returned with the bagels, which they ate in bed, along with coffee that finally woke Blaine up. All too soon, it was after noontime, and since Blaine didn’t want to overstay his welcome, he said, “I should head home soon. I don’t want Sam to worry.”

Sebastian kissed him lightly and asked, “Sure, I can’t entice you into a round two?”

“Of course you can, but it's going to have to be on our second date.”

Sebastian huffed out a laugh and said, “Tease.”

“In the best possible way, I’m sure.”

“Of course, killer, of course.” Sebastian winked at him, and Blaine laughed and pushed Sebastian enough so that he jostled but didn’t fall over.

Blaine said, “You did promise me one date that I could plan, and I intend on cashing in on that, so be prepared to indulge me.”

With an inscrutable look, Sebastian tugged on one of Blaine’s loose curls. And then he blew Blaine’s mind by saying, “Killer, I plan on indulging you until you’re sick of me. I recognize the best thing to happen to me since Dogstoevsky too well to let you go.”

Blaine beamed at him.


End file.
